Zero
Zero was an assassin employed by the Adjudicator and the leader and mentor of his own group of assassins. He is the secondary antagonist and a major opponent in John Wick: Chapter 3 – Parabellum, during which he fights against protagonist John Wick on several occasions. History Background Zero is the leader and mentor of a group of ninja-assassins based in New York City. When not teaching, he and his students work as street-food sushi-chefs. He is a fan of John Wick. Events of John Wick: Chapter 3 The Adjudicator comes to Zero's sushi restaurant and hires him and his students to carry out the High Table's will against John Wick and anyone who had helped him. Zero and his students are first tasked with raiding Ruska Roma, who had aided John Wick's departure from the country to Casablanca. They swiftly dispatching the Director's guards and interrupt the ballet rehearsal. The Adjudicator arrives and demands for the Director to reaffirm her loyalty to the High Table, and that her penance must be paid in blood. She tells the Director to hold out her "helping hands" and Zero stabs her hands with his sword. Shortly after, Zero and his students attack The Soup Kitchen. They quickly overpower the defenders and eventually fight there way to the rooftop where the Bowery King waited for them. The Bowery King pledges his fealty to the High Table, but the Adjudicator tells him he had his chance to step down. The Adjudicator then tells him that for the seven bullets he gave to John to aid him in killing Santino D'Antonio, the Bowery King will receive seven cuts, which are carried out by Zero with his sword. After John returns from his meeting with the Elder, Zero's students confront the hitman in Grand Central Station, killing off rival assassins before trying kill him, but John fights them off and flees to the Continental on motorcycles. Zero pursues him there but before he could kill him he is stopped by Charon, who informs him that no business is to take place on Continental grounds, as John had placed his hand on the stairs leading to the front door. John then goes inside to meet with Winston and seat down on a couch while waiting for Charon to go and get him. Zero attempts to sit down next to John but the latter moves to a chair to get away from him. Zero then tells John Wick that he is a big fan of his "work" and that they are both the same as "masters of death", but John rebukes the latter part. Later, after Winston refuses to step down as manager of the Continental and John Wick agrees to defend him, Zero is instructed by the Adjudicator to kill both of them informs him that mercenaries will be sent by the High Table to assist in the task. However, John manages to fight through Zero's men and two of his top students, the Shinobi, before facing off with Zero himself. After an intense duel between the two, John defeats Zero by ramming him through the chest with a katana. As the two lay exhausted, Zero compliments John on his skills and states it was an honor to fight him, to which John agrees that it was a good fight. As John gets up and walks away Zero attempts to do so too only to instead slump over and die. Characteristics Personality Despite his job as an enforcer, Zero does not seem to let it affect his personal life. He seems to take extraordinary enjoyment from fighting, and both he and some of his students are big fans of John Wick to the point that they let him recover between fights instead of hitting him when he's open; during their fight in The Continental, he quickly admitted to Wick that he's a huge fan of the latter's work and abilities. Abilities Trivia * The fact that Zero is an street-food sushi-chef in his freetime seems to refer to the fact that actor Mark Dacascos is the presenter of Iron Chef in the real life. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:John Wick: Chapter 3 – Parabellum characters Category:Antagonists Category:Assassins Category:Criminals Category:High Table Category:Deceased Characters Category:Killed by John Wick